


Take my Breath

by lettersofwrittencollective



Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Smut, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofwrittencollective/pseuds/lettersofwrittencollective
Summary: The thing about wearing one of Deans flannels is that it always gets him going, even when she’s just folding laundry.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981759
Kudos: 6





	Take my Breath

They’re supposed to be meeting with family in a few hours. Sammy apparently has some kind of announcement that he wants to make and so her small family is getting together. Chelsea thinks that Sammy probably has some big announcement because he asked that they go to one of those fancy restaurants across town and while she’s curious as to what it is, she’s sure that Dean is gonna want a burger after.

Putting away the last of the laundry, she hears the front door open and calls out for her husband, Dean, that she’s in their closet. She’s bent over and putting away the last of his flannels when she hears his boots in their room.

“Fuck Baby Girl,” she hears him mutter, “You could’ve warned a guy, ya know?”

Chels simply chuckles and wriggles her ass at him as she’s still bent over before slowly standing up. She had been wearing only his flannel, only two buttons closed at the middle and a pair of cheeky panties. She heard him groan and couldn’t help the fresh wave of arousal the pooled in her panties.

Standing up and stepping away from the clothing, she turned around and was making her way out of their closet so she could figure out which of the outfits she had set aside for tonight was going to be the one that she wore. As she passed her husband, however, he reached out and gripped her wrist, stopping her in her tracks.

Glancing up at him, she met smoldering green eyes with lust blown pupils and she could feel her breath catch in her throat. More often than not, the two of them acted like randy teenagers,.

Leaning up on her toes she pressed her lips to his and Dean immediately pressed his lips back to hers. He reached down and lifted her up, his hands gripping her ass tightly as the two of them kiss each other.

She can feel Dean walking through the room and she felt it when he tossed her on the bed. She bounced softly before looking up at him, a pout puling at the ends of her lips as she moves to sit in a kneeling position on the bed.

“Play with yourself, Baby Girl,” he told her, his voice full of command and Chels could feel the way that the words made her drip for him. Licking her lips, she nodded as she slipped her fingers into the elastic of her panties and she dragged them down he thighs before adjusting so that she could pull them off.

Getting comfortable on the bed, she opened her legs wide and placed her feet on the bed, her knees bent. She moved a hand down down to her core and her fingers reach her core. Slowly, teasingly, she began to play with her clit. Using her own wetness to make the feelings more intense.

She could hear Dean groan and it encouraged her. She moved her fingers faster along her clit before she slips two fingers into her pussy. The squelching noise could be heard within the room as she continued to fuck herself with her fingers.

“That all for me?” Dean asks and Chels nodded her head, as she moaned softly, “Just for you De.”

She moved her other hand so that he could rub circles around her clit. Whimpering at the way that electricity shot through her body. She was pushing herself closer to the edge and was about to come when Dean told her to stop.

“Come here Baby Girl,” he told her. Sitting up, Chels did as instructed and crawled over to Dean. She could feel her arousal coating her thighs as she made her way over.

Once she hit the edge of the bed, she sat in a kneeling position and watched as Dean undid the zipper of his pants before dropping them. His thick cock jumping out at her made Chels’mouth water. The tip was already read with precum and she hungrily made her way over to him. Taking him in her hand, she begins to move her hand up and down his length while balancing herself on the the bed. She did this a few times, meeting Deans eyes and waiting until she heard him groan.

When he unconsciously started thrusting into her hand, Chels leaned forward and she heard the soft curse fall from Deans lips as she took his thick length into her mouth. She ran her tongue over his slit, whimpering at the taste of him.

“Baby Girl…” Dean moans as his hand comes to her purple hair, wrapping what he can around his hand. The unconscious thrust of his hips picks up slightly as she presses her tongue firmly against his shaft as she licks, fucking her mouth.

The way he gets lost in her mouth is one of her favorite feelings and Chels opens her mouth wider to allow him deeper. She’s able to bob her head in sync with him for a few minutes before the man in questions begins to pick up the pace of his thrusting forcing her to move both hands to his thighs so she can keep her balance.

Fingers digging into his thighs, she swallows around him as best as she can but Deans large and thick. It’s always been a bit of a challenge for her to be able to really, fully take him in.

  
The arousal between her legs is throbbing as her body imagines what it would be like to have him pounding into her pussy and Dean pushes himself further into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat. She continues to take him, her hand moving to his shaft to try and pleasure the parts of him that she cannot take in her mouth before she finds she cannot breathe past him and she has to pull away from him with a gasp of air.

Licking her lips she moves back from him slightly, she smiled up at Dean.

“I think I’ll take your pussy,” Dean tells her as he leans towards her, forcing her to lay back on the bed and Chels can only feel herself clench in excitement. She felt the bed dip as he joined her on the plush mattress.

She felt the heat emanate from him as he spread her legs around his waist before lining himself up with her aching core.

“De…” she whispered, her voice a desperate beg and with one thrust of his hips Dean was fully seated within her dragging a wanton moan from her lips.

Her hands moved to his back and as Dean thrust in and out of her she dragged her nails down his back. Whimpers of pleasure falling from her lips but no coherent words.

He continued to pound into her and Chels could feel her nails digging into Deans back, some part of her aware that he’d be left with red welts and perhaps even some broken skin, the pleasure she felt beginning to feel overwhelming.

As she was nearing her orgasm, Dean pulled away from her and all Chels could do was gasp as that precipice she had just been on was torn away from her.

“What the hell De?” She demands as her mind comes to term with what had just happened.

She’s about to yell at him when she sees the mischievous glint in his green eyes. He offers her a sinful smirk and before she knows it, his hand is wrapped around her throat. It’s enough to make her take a gulping breath and she keeps her eyes on him, waiting to see what he does.

Dean grips her throat tightly and she can fell the excitement and the arousal as he takes full control of her. His hand tightens and she realizes that he’s going to take control of her breathing. And she can feel herself flood as she whimpers in excitement.

Breath play is one of those things that needs to be practiced. It’s one of those things that shouldn’t be done lightly. They’ve worked on it for years but not before a lot of conversation and a lot of research went into it. They started slowly, and even now, it’s rare that they push for total breath loss and it isn’t something that they do very often but when the do…. Well it only serves to make her orgasm that much stronger .

With his free hand, she can feel Dean move both of her hands over her head as he slid back into her. His thrusts became brutally fast, his hand tightening around her throat, pushing her further along towards her orgasm.

He had tightened his hand around her neck so much that it was only slightly uncomfortable for her to get a breath in. He kept thrusting into her until he was ramming into her with abandon.

Her walls tightened around him and Dean groaned dropping his head to hers so their foreheads touched, “You gonna come for me Baby Girl?”

“De… Please… Harder…” she begged him and Dean simply chuckled against her forehead before pulling back from her just enough so that he could lift her leg over his shoulder as he fucked harder into her. The stretch and the speed of him and the way his hand tightened around her throat was enough to make her was all too much and before she realized it she was coming on him, her eyes rolling back and stars bursting behind her eyes as her walls clamped around Deans length.

Moments later he was releasing himself within her. She felt him spill himself inside her as her breathing evened out. Dean, eventually, relaxed against her before he pulled away from her.

Fully spent, Chels could only offer Dean a soft smiles as he gently put her eg back down. He moved around the bed and picked her up softly, Chels moaning as she curled into his arm.

“No naps Baby Girl,” he murmured before kissing her forehead, “We need to get you cleaned up and back on your feet, Sammys got that big announcement.”

Chels merely chuckled before sticking her tongue out at him. He was right… they did still have an announcement to make.


End file.
